Status Fb Itachi Uchiha
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Malem minggu, sendirian, ga punya pacar, enaknya main Fb khukhukhukhu...


**Disclaimer : Pan udah gue bilang kalo Naruto dan Akatsuki itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, GAJE, ABAL,TYPO.**

**Masih seperti biasanya, yg Don't Like ya Don't read**

**A/N : Curhat bentak yak...**

**Malu banget rasanya bikin Fic Lemon dan ternyata hasilnya gagal, jadi males deh bikin yang kayak gitu, mending bikin humor aja dah =.="  
><strong>

**Happy reading . . . . . . . **

Sabtu sore yang kelabu, ya jelas kelabu lah, secara si Itachi kagak punya pacar.

"Apes banget sih gue" gerutu Uchiha Sulung sambil ngebuka pintu kamar kost nya

"Udah kehujanan, kedinginan, kagak punya pacar," lanjutnya sambil melepas jubah Akatsuki nya.

"Kurang apa sih gue" kali ini Itachi ngaca.

"Yasudah lah, emang belom waktunya" Itachi nenangin diri sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Ga usah di ceritain kayak gimana dia mandi yak...ntar Rate nya berubah jadi rate M, ::Mhehehehehe...Author ngikutin ketawanya Zetsu::

Biasa lah Uchiha kalo mandi ngabisin waktu 2 jam, tadinya mandi jam 5 sore sekarang udah jam 7 malem =.=" sweatdroop.

"Dingin gini enaknya makan nih" Itachi dari tadi ngomong sendirian aja.

"Eh...tapi si Sasuke mana yak?"

"Telpon ah."

tat tit tut tet tat tit tut...mencet nomer hape Sasuke...

Tuuut...tuuttt...

"Apaan sih?" jawab sasuke langsung bete begitu ada telpon dari Itachi

"Kamu kemana aja sayang? udah malem belom balik." Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke muntah-muntah denger kata sayang dari sesama jenis

"Ga usah panggil sayang segala, najis dengernya" Sasuke ngambek.

"Khukhukhu...pan Aniki sayang kamu sih"

"Makanya buruan nyari cewe, biar berhenti maho'an ama Kisame!"

"Woi...kamfret lu yak!" Itachi mulai marah ama adek nya.

"Wateper!"

tuuut...tanda panggilan terputus

"Sama sekali kagak ada yang bisa di ajak kompromi nih" gerutu Itachi sambil membuka Laptop nya.

"Pesbukan aja ah" Itachi masuk akun Fb nya.

"Haih...beranda isinya status pacaran mulu, mentang-mentang ini malem minggu"

**Sasori No Danna**

**_Malem minggu enaknya ngapain ya?_**

**Like. Comment. 10 minutes ago**

Itachi ngetik komen di statusnya Sasori

**Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha : _Sini aja main ke kost gue, Lagi sepi nih._**

**Kakuzu Saiiank Dollar : _ada duitnya kagak?_**

**Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha** **: _Gue kagak ngajak lu, RENTENIR!_**

**Sasori No Danna : ****_Minggat Lu pada! kagak usah nyampah di status gue!_**

"Ahh...gak asik nih Sasori, malah sewot" Itachi mengakhiri komen nya.

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech**

_**Semoga aja malam ini hujan...Nyahahahahaha**_

**Like. Comment. 5 minutes ago  
><strong>

Itachi kembali mengetik komen, kali ini di statusnya Pein

****Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha :** _Mo hujan-hujanan lu?_**

****Pein siHotz Bangetdech** : _Nyahahaha...ni bocah pikirannya cetek banget,_**

****Sasori No Danna :**_ Paling mau nge grepe-grepe ceweknya._**

******Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :** _Nyahahaha...ko tauk? Dukun yaaaa? nyahahahaha_**

**Sasori No Dana :_ Bhahahahaha...ya tauk Lah, gue juga gitu ._**

**Hidan Cindta JashinOnly : _Siapa tuh yang bilang dukun, sesat lu ah._**

******Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha******** :****_ Pada ngomongin apa'an sih, kagak ngerti ah._**

Itachi lagi lagi mengakhiri komennya, pan si Itachi thu jomblo, belom pernah pacaran, jadi ga ngerti apa yang lagi di bahas ama 2 buaya itu. ::Author di marahin ama Fansnya Pein ama Sasori::

"Bikin status sendiri aja ah"

Itachi mulai mengetik di kolom yang bertuliskan _**What's on your mind?**_

****Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha****

_****Status malam minggu isinya tentang pacar mulu =,="****_

****_Kayak yang baru pada punya pacar aja nih pada pamer._****

******Like. Comment. Just now******

****Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki : _Ciee...yang kagak pernah punya pacar, un._****

****Zetsu Go green : _Kasian Dei, jagan di ejekin mulu, Mhehehehehehe_****

****Kisame Go Blue : _Napa ga bilang ke gue kalo lu pengen punya pacar chi!_****

********Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha**** : _DeiBanci : Lu ngatain gue emang lu sendiri pernah punya cowo? khukhukhu_****

_**** ZetsuPagerMakanTaneman : Lu ngebela apa ngejekin juga?****_

_**** Kisame : No thanks deh,ntar gue di jomblangin ama cumi-cumi, sodara lu kan standar sea food smua.****_

********Zetsu Go green :**** _Apa'an tuh ****ZetsuPagerMakanTaneman****? jangan se'enaknya ngubah nama fb orang donk!_****

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :**_ Nyahahahha...apa'an sih anak buah gue pada ribut di status abal kayak gini?_****

************Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha**** :**** _Satus lu tuh abal! Hentai!_****

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :****** _**Makanya buruan cari cewek Chi, biar kagak Galau teruz...Nyahaahahahaha**_

************Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha**** :******** _**Gua kagak galau** **, Cuma kesel aja nih di beranda statusnya pada gak mutu.**_

********Zetsu Go green :****** _Mhehehehehe...Ngomong aja ngiri gitu._**

****Kisame Go Blue :**** _**Makanya nyari kesibukan aja biar gak galau, nih kayak gue melihara ikan lohan, Syaaahahahahahaha**_

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :****** _**Buset dah...Lu bedua nama Fb nya kompakan banget sih, gue dukung Kisame aja dah...Go Blue...Go perfileman Blue...Nyahahahaha**_

****Kisame Go Blue :**** _**Hentai lu ah! maksutnya bukan yang kayak gitu, Go Blue...Lestarikan laut...kampret!**_

**Sasori No Danna : _Eh tumben nih statusnya si Itachi rame gini? biasanya sepi kayak kuburan._**

**Kakuzu Saiiank Dollar :** _**woi...tumben lu pada komen di statusnya Itachi, di bayar gak nih? Duuituituituituit.**_

************Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha**** :******** _**Weegghh...ketawa model apa tuh si kikir? khukhukhukhu**_

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :****** _**Nyahahahaha...Ngakak sumpah baca ketawanya si Kuzzu...**_

****Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki :**** _**Wah gue udah ketinggalan jauh nih, jadi gimana Chi? lu kapan punya pacar? Uhn un un un un.**_

**Sasori No Danna : _Ini ketawa macem apa lagi nih si banci kaleng =,="_**

****Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki :**** _**Ihh...Sasori jahat akh, ga inget semalem**_

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :****** _**Hueh? Ngapai lu semalem?**_

************Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha**** :******** _**Buset dah Sasori...mentang mentang berbakat ngerayu, cowok cewek banci di embat juga,ckckckck**_

**Sasori No Danna : _Woi Deidara, sini lu, kagak usah bikin isu!_**

****Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki :**** _**Isu gimana sih? Pan semalem kita nonton tv bareng sih =,="**_

**Kisame Go Blue : _Si Pein hentai ah! bikin isu mulu._**

********Pein siHotz Bangetdech** :****** _**apa'an sih lu! woi Kisame...lu belum pernah di tampar Orang gila ya?**_

**Kisame Go Blue : _Ngapain juga di tampar orgil?_**

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Pengen ngerasain kagak?_**

**Kisame Go Blue : _Coba!_**

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Chi...tampar tuh Kisame, katanya dia pengen ngerasain di tampar orang gila...Nyahahahaha_**

**Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha : _Kampreeeeeet lu pada !__!_  
><strong>

**Sasori No Danna : _Udah pren..kasian si Itachi di ejekin mulu, buruan di kasih tips biar cepet dapet jodoh_**

**********Pein siHotz Bangetdech :**_ Gue sih taunya tips biar cepet dapet momongan...Nyahahahaha_********

****Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki :**** _**Rusak lu Pein! otak lu kudu di cuci un!**_

**Zetsu Go Green :**_** Chi, sebenernya lu pernah gak sih nembak cewek gitu.**_

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Pernah tuh! mau pada tau ga ceritanya?_**

**Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha : _Please Pein, ga usah di ceritain._**

**Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki : _cerita aja un._**

**Zetsu Go Green :_ Cerita!_**

**Kisame Go Blue : _Cerita!_**

**Sasori No Danna : _Buruan cerita._**

Tiba-tiba Laptop Itachi Mati karena batrenya abis.

"Yah...kampret ah.." gerutu Itachi sambil nyari-nyari Charger.

Nah...akhirnya nyala lagi tuh laptop.

Masuk lagi ke akun Fb,

"Thu hentai udah ngomong apa aja nih"

Itachi buru-buru ngebuka Notifikasi dan lanjut ngebaca komen.

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech :_ Waktu pulang kuliah si Itachi minta di anter buat nembak cewe, dia ngeluarin rayuan gombalnya, and guess what? coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Nyahahahaha_**

**Sasori No Danna : _Luluh kah?_**

**Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki : _Waooww...ga nyangka Itachi bisa ngerayu...terus terus terus gimana un?_**

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Gak Luluh lagi, Gosong malahan...Nyahahahaha_**

**Kisame Go Blue : _Gosong?_**

**Zetsu Go Green : _Di apain tuh cewek ampe gosong?_**

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Nyahahahaha...pas lagi ngerayu tuh cewek, dengan bodohnya si Itachi lupa menonaktifkan Amaterasu Mode nya, kebayang kan kayak apa thu cewek kena amaterasu...Nyahahahaha_**

**Deidara siKatsu terUnyuSeAkatsuki : _Uhn un un un un...Itachi bego..._**

**Sasori No Danna :_ Bhahahahaha...Uchiha Bego! Off dlu ah..._**

**Kisame Go Blue : _Syaaaahehehehehe..._**

**Zetsu Go Green : _Mhehehehehe...terus gimana tuh akhirnya._**

**Pein siHotz Bangetdech : _Ya gue kena apes di kejar warga gara-gara ngebakar cewek...Nyahahahahaha_**

**Itachi Uchiha SiGantengDariKonoha :_ Woiii Kampet lu pein! pake cerita segala, awas besok gue abisin lu!_**

**おわり**

**A/N : Akhirnya jadi juga fic abal ku, maap ya endingnya gaje gitu,seperti biasanya, RnR.**

**Makasih ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
